Peri Hatiku
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Dia tetap di sana, memandang kilauan senja yang terlukis pada permukaan danau yang dangkal./Dan kau tetap menjadi pengecut yang tak berani menghampirinya./SasuSaku fic/


**Disclaimer** © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Peri Hatiku<strong>

* * *

><p>Dia tetap di sana, memandang kilauan senja yang terlukis pada permukaan danau yang dangkal. Sorot matanya kosong tanpa tujuan, bahkan ketika terpaan angin yang membawa anak rambutnya terlihat menutupi pandangannya tak lagi diindahkannya. Wajahnya ayu dengan berbingkai mahkota sewarna bunga sakura. Kulit tubuhnya putih bersih mesti terlihat dari jauh, dia terlihat sempurna sebagai seorang wanita. Hanya satu yang membuat dia berbeda.<p>

Sayap sewarna kapas bertengger indah pada kedua pundaknya.

Sayap yang membedakan dengan manusia pada umumnya.

Dan kau tetap terdiam di tempatmu berdiri. Memandang sosok peri cantik pujaanmu dari balik pohon oak di tepi danau yang lain. Tanpa berkedip kau memandangnya, meneliti setiap air muka yang nampak pada wajah ayunya.

Hanya satu warna yang tak pernah kau dapat dari setiap ekspresi yang dia tampilkan,

.

―senyuman yang begitu ingin kau lihat darinya.

.

.

Dua minggu kau menjadi seorang pengecut dengan tetap memandang diam-diam ke arahnya. Setiap sore menjelang senja dia muncul, dan menghilang bersamaan dengan kembalinya sang penerang alam ke dalam peraduan.

Sering pula kau meruntuki betapa pengecutnya dirimu―yang hanya mampu memandangi sosok jelitanya dari balik pohon―tanpa berani melangkah mendatangi sosoknya yang terlihat rapuh dalam cahayanya yang tak pernah redup. Dialah yang membuatmu terasa antusias menyambut datangnya esok. Berharap kau punya keberanian untuk menyapanya, menemani suasana sunyi yang tengah dia arungi.

Namun, kau tetap pengecut Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih pengecut dari yang selama ini kau sadari.

* * *

><p>Gelisah kau bolak-balik menatap sosoknya dan matahari yang semakin memudar warnanya. Inilah yang kau takutkan selama ini, melihat dia menghilang dalam gelapnya malam dan kau menatap sendu tempat duduknya yang dia tinggalkan.<p>

Dia masih di sana, dan kau kembali mengunci pandanganmu pada sosoknya.

Sepuluh.

Bibirmu bergerak, memulai kembali rutinitas menghitung mundur beberapa lama lagi kau bisa menatap peri hatimu hari ini.

.

Sembilan

.

Delapan

.

Tujuh

.

Enam

.

Lima

.

Empat

.

Kau memejamkan matamu, seakan takut rasa kosong dalam hatimu kembali menggelayuti ketika sosoknya menghilang.

.

Tiga

.

Dua

.

Bersamaan angka terakhir terucap dari bibirmu kau membuka mata.

.

Satu

.

.

Kau hancur dalam diam, menatap sendu ke arah sosoknya yang masih tertangkap sorotan bola mata onyxmu.

Seharusnya kau senang dia masih di sana, tapi nyatanya rasa sakit dan kecewa itu melandamu ketika peri hatimu menerima uluran tangan pemuda lain sebelum sosoknya memudar hilang.

Inilah yang kau takutkan, bukan takut kau tak bisa memandangnya tapi takut seseorang telah memiliki hatinya.

"Sial," makimu dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Hari menjelang senja ketika kau bergegas mengemasi perlengkapan ekstrakulikulermu. Menjejalkan kaos sepak bolamu asal tanpa henti mengerling gelisah jam dinding yang terus berdetik.<p>

"Loh, Sasuke, kau sudah mau pulang?"

Seseorang mengalihkan perhatianmu, melirik sekilas sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang olah raga.

"Aku pergi," pamitmu.

.

.

.

.

Bukan langkah biasa yang tercipta dari kedua kakimu, berlari dan berlari. Mencoba mengejar waktu yang tak mau berkompromi denganmu.

Kau berhenti, kedua tanganmu bertumpuan pada kedua lututmu. Napasmu berat dan tersenggal-senggal. Namun niatmu bertemu dengannya meruntuhkan segala letih yang tengah kau dera. Melangkah, berlari, dan berlari. Berharap matahari senja tak menghilang sebelum kau mengisi memorimu hari ini dengan wajah ayunya.

Hap.

Satu lombatan pagar setinggi pinggang sukses kau lewati, kini seperti seekor pemangsa kau mengendap-ngendap. Berusaha mencari sosoknya yang meremang diterpa sang senja.

Kau diam, tapi sorot matamu melirik ke semua tempat yang selalu jadi tujuannya. Kegelisahan kembali melandamu kala onyxmu tak mendapati seberkas cahaya putih yang kerap muncul dari tubuhnya ketika senja mulai menghilang.

Dia tak datang.

* * *

><p>Seminggu ini harimu terasa hampa. Tak ada gejolak aneh dalam hatimu yang selalu kau rasa. Dia telah menghilang, dan kau merindukannya. Sangat.<p>

Termenung, hanya itulah yanng bisa kau lakukan. Mengulas kembali setiap memori tentangnya yang tersimpan rapat dalam memori otakmu. Kau beranjak dengan malas ketika bel apartemenmu terdengar, menyingkap selimut tebal yang membunngkus tubuhmu. Menapaki kaki menghampiri pintu utama di apartemenmu. Dengan tak niat handel itu kau putar, membuka lebih lebar agar kau tahu siapa yang mengganggu hari-hari hampamu.

Kau diam. Menatap sosok yang begitu kau hafal. Tetap seperti seminggu yang lalu menggilang tanpa kabar, dan sekarang dia berdiri di depanmu. Senyum dengan air mata itu membaur jadi satu ketika peri hatimu menghambur dalam pelukanmu.

Dan kau tahu, kau pernah merasakan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana ia berada dalam pelukanmu.

Semua itu terasa familiarkan, Sasuke.


End file.
